


Spinning With the Stars Above

by thiefwithoutaname



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Marriage Proposal, but minimum angst, mostly just Vespa’s low self esteem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefwithoutaname/pseuds/thiefwithoutaname
Summary: Buddy makes a compromise after Vespa decides she wants to leave the crime family.(Set during Mega-Ultrabots of Cyberjustice)
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko/Vespa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Spinning With the Stars Above

**Author's Note:**

> Hello
> 
> I think it’s a real shame that there aren’t many VesBud fics so I am trying to combat this injustice because I am super in love with them?? So this is how I imagine Vespa and Buddy’s proposal happened. Just a heads up, this has partial minor spoilers for Mega-Ultrabots of Cyberjustice.

It wasn’t often that Buddy Aurinko found herself worrying. She could spend hours at a time planning meticulously for every possible scenario they might face on a heist, she could teach herself how to use the tools necessary to rebuild her ship, and she could even mediate between crewmates when they needed it. All that being said, when Vespa requested to leave the crew she couldn’t wrap her head around it, and that left her to worry. Solutions usually revealed themselves to her so easily, but she couldn’t comprehend completing this job without Vespa by her side. 

From day one it had been no easy task to balance her job as head of her crime family with her relationship with Vespa. Vespa had been so patient with her, so understanding, so sweet and vulnerable. The whole time Vespa had been dealing with her own struggles as well and Buddy’s heart ached for her. She had no idea it had gotten this bad. When she watched Vespa leave her office that morning she felt her heart sink. 

It was already fifteen years they had been apart, fifteen years of agonizing over the woman she thought she had lost. It was nothing short of a miracle when she found Vespa alive again. Since that day when they were reunited atop the lighthouse she had silently hoped to herself that she would never have to separate from Vespa again. She wasn’t prepared to have to answer the question: what if Vespa wanted to leave? 

The easiest answer was that she should let her go. She adored Vespa, all her hard edges and scars and struggles, but also her tender touches and gentle smiles and effortless beauty. If it were better for her, she’d let Vespa go.

But, it hurt to let go. 

So she sat in their room waiting for Vespa to come to bed that night, mulling over the idea that maybe they could come to a compromise. She remembered when she had first thought about marrying Vespa. It had to have been one of their jobs early on when they had first started dating. During their getaway Vespa had smiled at her, all roguish and handsome, as she pulled Buddy along. Maybe it was the adrenaline talking, but Buddy knew then that Vespa was going to be the woman she married. 

The compromise went like this in Buddy’s head: Vespa would stay on the team until they retrieved the Cure Mother Prime, and after her and Buddy would retire as wives. It made perfect sense to her, and she hoped Vespa would agree. 

It wasn’t long until Vespa came to their room to get ready for bed. She moved silently, almost as if she were anticipating the conversation Buddy was looking to have with her. Buddy sat patiently in bed until Vespa joined her. 

“Vespa, dear, I want to talk to you-” she started but was cut off. 

“No, Bud, come on. You know I don’t wanna have this conversation now,” Vespa said, clearly exhausted. Buddy reached out and cupped her cheek in her hand, and Vespa leaned into her touch. They sat in silence for a moment just breathing with each other. 

“Vespa. I think I want to retire with you,” Buddy said. Vespa pulled away from her hand. 

“No, what? These idiots _need_ you, Buddy, you can’t just follow me,” Vespa said, “Don’t know why you’d want to anyways-”

“Hey. Listen to me,” Buddy said firmly, “Stay. Finish the job, help us get the Cure Mother Prime, and then we can both do whatever we want.” 

“Buddy! You can’t just… ugh,” she groaned, “You don’t really want that for yourself.” 

“I think I know better than anybody what I want,” Buddy said, “... And if you’d be amenable, I’d like to be your wife.” 

Vespa was quiet then, and she stared off into space for a little while. She shook her head like she was shaking off water and looked back at Buddy. 

“... Buddy. I. I’m not like I was when you knew me before,” she started, “I’m damaged, and, and it’s probably only going to get worse. I don’t want to weigh you down.” 

“I know all that. I wouldn’t suggest such a thing if I wasn’t sure, but I like this version of you, I like the way we fit together,” Buddy took Vespa’s hand and pressed a quick kiss to it, “I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you, darling. We’ve spent so much time as criminals, running from the law… I think we’ve earned this. I think it’s time for us to just _be_ together.” 

“Shit, Bud-” Vespa said as tears welled up in her eyes, and she pulled Buddy into a hug so she could hide her face against Buddy’s shoulder while she cried. Buddy gently rubbed Vespa’s back, and said nothing. After a while, Vespa sat up a bit, and Buddy let her go so they could look at each other again. 

“Of course I wanna marry you, but I can’t,” Vespa pauses, “I can’t be a burden to you.” 

“You wouldn’t be. I also come with my fair share of baggage, and you’ve been perfectly patient with me,” Buddy pointed out, “Nonetheless, marriage is a partnership. It would be an honor to be your wife.”

“I… really can’t get over that,” Vespa laughed, “Wife, huh? Wives. Heh.” 

“That’s us,” Buddy said, “If you’d like.” 

“Yeah… yeah, I really like the sound of that,” Vespa said, and she smiled, and Buddy fell in love all over again. Buddy could tell her how beautiful she looks when she smiles, but instead she leans in and kisses her. It is short and soft and sweet, and Vespa is crying again when they separate. 

“... You have to tell the crew, because if I do, I’m gonna get all misty eyed and I don’t want to give Steel or Ransom anything to tease me about,” Vespa said. 

“Oh, I will. Don’t worry your pretty little head about that,” Buddy said, pressing another kiss to Vespa’s cheek, “It is a shame we aren’t back in the Cerberus Province, just so I could brag to everyone about my fianceé-”

“Aw Bud c’mon.”

“And how lovely she is-”

“Stop!”

“And how beautiful-”

“Oh my gosh, shut up,” Vespa said. 

“And how intelligent, and tough, and ruthless she is,” Buddy finished. 

“Yeah, well, I’d tell everyone you were a huge sap.” 

Buddy laughed at that, and Vespa laughed too. It wasn’t a big change, but it seemed that Vespa had relaxed some after they had their conversation. Vespa’s insecurities weren’t going anywhere any time soon, that much was obvious, but Buddy was determined to work on it with her. She knew it wasn’t going to be perfect, but what relationship was? This was just a promise, a promise to stay together and a promise to take care of each other. When she looked at Vespa she knew there was nothing she wanted more than to be with her.


End file.
